


HUNGER

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is consumed by cravings he can't control. Crossover with 'Batman'.<br/>Thanks to my wonderful betas Unhinged and Theresa for working on this long monster.<br/>Feedback is always craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUNGER

## HUNGER

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

Lex tugged at his collar in frustration as he paced the Executive Lounge. He'd been stuck in Heathrow Airport for 3 hours because of some `security problem' and he was furious. Every attempt to speak with someone in charge had been thwarted by a low-level lackey with `strict orders that no one was going to speak with anyone during this "problem"...Sir'. 

Why couldn't anyone see that the Luthorcorp jet posed no threat to anyone and let Alexander J. Luthor the fuck out of London! He'd even let the security idiots search his briefcase and he would have his clothing sent back later with his father. 

Lionel Luthor. Now he was part of Lex's frustration. A whole wasted month in London. Dominic could have handled everything that had come up in the meetings Lionel had scheduled. Damned luncheons and dinners which Lex hated. Lex knew that his father had ordered his accompaniment just to remind him who was really in control. 

Lex removed his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and stuffed the tie in his suit jacket pocket. He looked at his watch. Hmmm. With the time difference it was 8 pm in Smallville. He fingered the cool metal object in his pocket and touched the speed dial number. 

"Hello, Lex?" Clark's eager voice answered on the cell phone Lex had given him on his 16th birthday. 

Jonathan hadn't liked the idea of an expensive, very fancy phone plus service, but Martha said she felt better with Clark having it. Martha knew the phone was primarily for private conversations between Lex and Clark, but Clark had not been allowed much freedom growing up and she felt this small token was his due. 

"Hi, Clark. God it's good to hear your voice." Lex dropped into one of the lounge chairs and waived away the cocktail waitress approaching him. "I've been stuck at the airport for nearly 4 hours. Some security scare." 

"What?" Clark's voice sounded shocked. "Are you okay? Is..." 

"Everything is fine. They just can't let any of the planes leave until they've completed their sweep. Better safe than sorry. I'm just tired and had hoped to be back in Smallville tomorrow afternoon." 

"I'm sorry, Lex. Nothing much new to report here. Let's see... Chloe is mad at me and I don't know why. Pete thinks he knows, but wants to be sure before he tells me. Lana is... well... Lana. She's all gooey- eyed over a transfer student who will be on the soccer team this Spring. You know Lex, same old stuff." 

Lex smiled. Yes, it was nice to hear that some things never change... especially the warm voice of his younger, alien friend. Suddenly the loudspeakers were blaring. 

"They are saying that there will be an announcement, Clark. I'd better say good-bye. I can't wait to get out of here." 

"Okay, Lex," Clark said warmly. "Come home safe and maybe we can spend some extra time together." 

"Sounds great," replied Lex as he disconnected. With the sappy look he was sure he was wearing, Lex was very glad none of his business associates were around. It's hard to convince people you are a heartless tycoon when you are wearing your heart on your sleeve. 

Heathrow was open for business again and Lex made his way to his private jet. He planned on sleeping a deep dreamless sleep the entire flight back and had the necessary pharmaceuticals to ensure it. The funny thing was that he'd gone clubbing one week into his stay after he'd told his father no more corporate functions, but had returned to the hotel alone. Lex had felt antsy so he'd gone out. He was looking for someone to bring back to his hotel, but no one fit his criteria... he pushed those criteria to the back of his mind. 

During the final two weeks, Lex ordered room service, which he just picked at. He was sure he hadn't slept during his entire stay. 

The cabin steward greeted Lex and prepared the comfortable, if small, bedroom as per Lex's instructions. He slipped into a pair of dark silk pajamas and asked for a cup of herbal tea. The jet was 6th in the take-off queue and Lex watched out the small window as the super jetliners lined up. The steward returned with the tea and Lex informed him that he would not be needed for the rest of the evening. 

Lex unbuttoned his pajama top to examine the wound on his shoulder. The wound he didn't remember getting. He must have gotten into trouble when he went to that Goth club. But it was healing nicely so he rebuttoned his shirt. Lex crawled into bed wishing it was his king-size bed from home. But this would do and a few minutes after downing some pills, Lex was fast asleep. As promised, the drugs delivered his mind into the black hole of dreamlessness. 

* * *

Clark closed his locker with a thud. His red and navy book bag was lightweight as he threw it over his shoulder. 

"Where're you going?" Chloe asked. "Aren't you going to art class? You're not skipping are you?"  
"Keep your voice down." Clark leaned towards Chloe. "My pottery crock is still drying and Mrs. Khalid already said I could take a study hall if I wanted. I just won't be studying in school." 

"Clark you just can't run off... oh, let me guess... Lex is back in town." Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked. 

"Yes, he'll be back this afternoon and I want to be there when he returns to the castle." Clark smiled and Chloe melted. "C'mon Chloe, he's my friend. I'd come see you if you'd been away for a month." 

"Yeah, right!" Chloe rolled her eyes again. "Go! my lips are sealed." She waved him off. 

Clark walked to the end of the hallway, then zipped out of sight and off the school grounds. 

* * *

The Luthorcorp helicopter circled once, then set down on the pad just behind the estate. Lex stepped off, slightly bent, and as soon as he was clear, the helicopter rose and darted away. Though it probably made him look juvenile, Clark really didn't care and ran to his friend smiling brightly and took his Italian leather overnight bag from him, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're back," Clark said, "I can't believe you've been gone a whole month!" 

"Me too, Clark." Lex smiled, glancing at his watch. "Shouldn't you still be at school?" 

"I'm taking a study hall away from the school. It's okay," Clark laughed as they walked toward the house. Enrique welcomed them at the door and took Lex's overnight bag from Clark and the notebook computer and briefcase from Lex. 

"Thank you, Enrique," Lex said. "Please ask Frances to set out some sandwiches and soup in about a hour." 

"Of course, sir. And welcome home." Enrique then vanished the way good personal assistants do. 

Clark could tell that Lex was tired as they made their way down the hall and into the entertainment room. The older man didn't walk in his usual light saunter and his shoulders were drooped forward just a bit. No one else would have noticed the difference, but Clark knew his friend too well. It was probably just jet lag, but Clark was certain that Lionel had made his son's stay in London a nightmare. 

Lex removed his tie and suit jacket and tossed them over a nearby chair. Clark quickly pulled Lex into his arms and stroked his back with his large hand. Clark then sat on the sofa with Lex cradled against his larger body. 

"God, Clark," Lex sighed, allowing tension to flow out of his body. "I'm so exhausted." He covered his eyes with an arm and Clark stroked his silk-covered chest. "My father scheduled so many meetings and dinners... I couldn't make it to all of them." He removed his arm from his eyes and looked up at Clark. "I went to a club and scored some meth to stay awake... didn't work. Couldn't sleep anyway. Then Dominic gave me something to help me sleep on the way home..." Lex confessed, looking for absolution. "Clark, I'm sorry." He burrowed into Clark's warm armpit and closed his eyes. 

"I hate your father for putting you in that position. You're home safe now and I'll take care of you." Clark leaned over Lex in a protective drape. 

* * *

Electrifying waves of powerful caresses sent goose bumps up his chest and into his skull. Stroking him, gliding over his sweat glistening skin like fur. One tawny-haired creature in silver gossamer kissed Lex deeply as if trying to draw the last breath from him. He tried to kiss back, but she slowly vanished. Lex's mind quickly absorbed other sensations. 

Writhing in wantonness, Lex reached for his swollen cock but his hand was gently pushed away. He moaned in frustration. A trio of androgynous figures was caressing his body with their flowing waves of hair. Another was blowing him without really touching. God! How could he feel so charged in a dream? His balls clenched tight and he exploded ropes of creamy ejaculate onto his chest. The specters smiled. Their faces grew long and sharp as they disappeared into the darkness of his dream. 

* * *

Lex opened his eyes and yawned. He was alone on the sofa, but a lightweight throw covered him to his shoulders. He glanced at the desk clock which read 8 o'clock. 

What kind of fucking nightmare did he just have? He looked himself over. Nope, not a wet dream, thank God. He was too old for coming in his pants when his real wet dream was sitting at the coffee table, books scattered, doing his homework. 

"Lex, you're awake." Clark set his pen down and turned to his friend. "I called Mom and it's okay if I spend the night. I told her you needed someone to talk to and she seemed to understand. You okay?" Clark felt Lex's forehead, but there was no sign of fever. 

"I'm fine." Lex's dream faded quickly as dreams do. "Just tired, I guess." 

Clark handed Lex the assignment he'd been working on; a 15 page essay on `Making the Family Farm Profitable'. 

Lex read the handwritten title and smirked. "You really think there's a way?" Lex sighed as he corrected the spelling in Clark's assignment. "I'm buying you a notebook computer for Christmas so you can quit vying for time on your school's machines. Your home computer is just too old. If your Dad has a problem with it, I'll just tell him you can take it to college with you in the Fall. Surely he can't object to that!" 

"Oh, he can object to just about anything... doesn't mean it will influence me. I'm 18 now." 

"Yes, well, all grown up and nowhere to go." Lex smirked and returned to reading Clark's essay. "You have some interesting ideas, Clark." Lex lay the papers on the coffee table. "Well thought out and expressed. However, I don't think your father would be too happy with some of your suggestions." 

"That's why I haven't asked him to read it," Clark said sadly as he pulled the papers together and put then in his backpack. "There are places I want to go. And I don't want to be a farmer." 

"Then don't be." Lex stood and stretched. "I'm still exhausted from my trip. I'm going to bed. You coming?" 

"I can be... really soon." Clark gazed at his boyfriend, pupils dilating. 

"Sounds wonderful, Clark. As long as you do all the work." 

Clark lifted Lex off the sofa and flew up the stairs. 

* * *

Dreams of strange creatures undulated throughout his mind as his body grew restless. Phantoms with billowing hair, some with full sensuous breasts and some with impossibly long, thick cocks flitted around him like pornographic cherubs. Silent laughter singed his already raw nerves. Wake up... wake up... wake up, his heart pounded faster and faster. He kept running to avoid sharp claws on long bony fingers, but his legs were mired in deep, green sludge. Stark terror and agony enveloped his mind. He screamed. 

Waves of nausea and the steady pain only the meteors could bring woke Clark in the cold, dark room. He knew he was still in Lex's bed, but his lover was gone. Barely turning his head from side to side, he saw several green meteorite fragments scattered throughout the room. The soft green glowing through slitted eyelids, reminded him of candles set about by someone with a macabre sense of humor. 

"Lex?" Clark cried out as loudly as his screaming body allowed, but the name was barely a whisper. 

Clark slowly crawled toward the edge of the bed. On the nightstand, next to a brightly glowing rock, lay Lex's cordless phone. Agony rushed through him as he reached for it, dark veins ready to explode. Lying on his side, he touched the number for Lex's office downstairs and immediately got the crisp recorded voicemail message. Clark then touched speed dial number one and heard the sleepy voice of Jonathan Kent. 

"`llo?" 

Clark couldn't speak as his body tightened into a cramped fetal position. His mouth was right by the phone and his labored breathing hitched. 

"If this is some kind of stupid joke, it's not funny!" The phone went dead. 

Oh God! Clark again reached out a trembling finger and hit the speed dial number. Please, please... 

"Look!" Jonathan's voice was angry then calm. "Who is this?" 

Clark grunted, deep and painfully, "Dad..." 

"Clark? What's wrong. Where are you? Son..." 

"Leeeex..." 

"The mansion? We'll be right there." The loud rustle of bedding being thrown off caught his ear before the phone went dead. 

* * *

Enrique woke to the brain-searing scream and ran to Lex's bedroom. He didn't bother with a robe. This was not the type of scream normally related to his employer's sexual endeavors. 

"Sir?" Enrique tapped on the heavy oak door to Lex's bedroom suite. "Lex, are you alright? Mr. Kent? Clark?" 

He opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. Enrique gasped. His eyes squinted through the eerie green glow to the naked man on the bed, trembling in agony. Horribly dark veins stood out writhing wildly beneath the ghastly pale skin. They looked more like they lay above the skin than below it. 

Enrique yanked the case off of a strewn pillow and began filling it with the glowing rocks. He knew what these meteorite rocks did to Lex's 18 year old boyfriend. He had been entrusted with the knowledge of Clark's origins almost a year ago. When you nearly sacrifice your life for your employer's lover... Well, Clark felt Enrique deserved to know the truth. 

When the rocks nearest Clark disappeared into the pillowcase, Enrique opened the bedroom window and threw the load outside. He looked back at Clark who was improving by the second. 

"Lex," Clark huffed through strained gasps. "'rique?" Clark rolled off the bed and crawled toward the bedroom door. 

Suddenly Jonathan was on his knees reaching for Clark's arms. Martha cried out from the doorway, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. Enrique continued to toss the menacing rocks out the window. 

"Help me here," Jonathan said, trying to lift Clark's leaden weight. The boy's head lolled to one side, his eyes still bulging. 

Enrique hurried to Jonathan's side and took Clark's left arm. Together they raised the boy to his feet and carried him out of the bedroom. Martha closed the door behind them and followed down the long hall. 

"We'll put him in this guestroom," Enrique said. It was the furthest away from Lex's. He knew the meteors were now too far away to harm Clark. They lay Clark in the bed and Martha pulled the sheets over her son's nude form. 

"What in God's name happened here?!" Jonathan's thundering voice issued a statement and not a question. "Where the hell is Lex? I'm going to rip his throat out and..." 

"Sir, Mr. Luthor appears to be missing," Enrique said, attempting to restore some dignity. 

"Missing?" Martha whispered, stroking her son's hair. 

"While I haven't been able to search the entire mansion, I'm sure he isn't here. Considering the fashion in which I found Mr. Kent, I would consider the possibility that Mr. Luthor has been taken." 

"Taken?" Jonathan's eyebrow rose. 

"Dad, where's Lex?" Clark started to sit, his pallor and veins back to normal. 

"Easy, son. You've been severely poisoned by..." 

"It's okay, Dad. Enrique knows." Clark steeled himself, ready for Jonathan's tirade. He knew his father didn't like to remember that Lex was privy to Clark's `specialness', let alone a servant. "What happened to Lex?" 

Clark started to stand, then realized that he was naked. He sat back down and quickly pulled the sheet over his lap. Sighing, he realized that action wasn't doing much to negate his earlier activities with Lex considering the residue of dried semen on his chest. Fuck! Well it wasn't as if his parents didn't know he and Lex were sleeping together. Sleeping together... such a pretty way of describing the hot animal sex they often had. Last night, Lex was the mewling bottom, begging, cajoling, demanding that Clark fuck him like there was no tomorrow. A spark of arousal tempted his cock, but it died a quick death as he looked at his parents. 

Enrique, who had disappeared for a moment, returned with a long Egyptian cotton robe in deep royal blue. He stood in front of Clark helping him settle into the welcome garment. 

"Thanks. I need to search the mansion for any clues the kidnappers might have left." In a split second Clark was gone and back again. 

"Nothing...not a trace. I need to make a couple of calls." God he must keep a level head. For Lex's sake. 

"You are coming home, Clark!" Jonathan grabbed his son by the arm, but Clark didn't budge. 

"No, I'm going to find Lex." Clark's voice was low and calm, but his hazel eyes bored into his father's blue ones. 

"That's what the police are for... and Lionel. Let them deal with this. Lex probably just slipped out on you for a wild party in Metropolis. You know how he was when he..." 

"When he what?" Clark interrupted. "When he was younger? A teenager? Didn't you ever get into trouble when you were a teenager, Dad? So you think he put all the Kryptonite in the bedroom to do what? Have nice romantic sex with a weak alien? I was dying Dad." 

Martha moved between her two men. "Jonathan, let's go. We'll search the grounds." She strong-armed her furious husband out of the room. 

Search the grounds... an ominous feeling dug into Clark's marrow. No, he was sure he'd feel it if Lex were on the property. Alive or... dead. He tightened his grip on his emotions. 

"Enrique, I'll call Lionel and feel him out for any information on Lex." The plan sounded good, but he hated talking to Lex's father and he knew the bastard hated him just as much. 

* * *

"Son, it's good to hear from you," Lionel's voice was warm but sly. 

"This is Clark Kent, Mr. Luthor. I was calling to..." 

"Why are you using my son's private phone, Mr. Kent?" The harsh enunciation of KENT felt like claws down Clark's back. 

"Lex had some pressing business at the Plant and he wanted me to call to see if you could meet with him this afternoon." God that sounded lame. The hand holding the phone trembled slightly.  
"Why are you calling me? And where is Lex? While I'm sure he holds you in his utmost confidence, Mr. Kent, I do not. If Lex wants to meet with me he'll have to call me himself rather than have his boy do it for him. Now, I am very busy. Good day, Mr. Kent." The phone went dead. 

Shit! That didn't go well, but what had he expected? He really didn't know any more now that he did before the call. Did Lionel know Lex was missing? He wasn't sure, but he thought not. Damn. Why was the Luthor family so embroiled in mistrust and double dealings? 

He hit the speed dial number for the farm and closed his eyes while the phone rang. Clark was going to Metropolis. 

* * *

He felt... different. His senses were on edge. Alive. Leaning against the lamp post, he watched as herds of people entered the club "Night Visitors" across the street. The place drew a wide clientele including goths, bikers, and average looking innocents. Well, average but wealthy looking. Innocent? He couldn't say for sure. All seemed to be drawn to the darkness... the rush feeling one gets when confronted with the unknown. He smiled. 

Lex could feel the presence of his friends inside. Pushing the tight black leather pants down even further on his hips, he unbuttoned his thin, gauzy shirt allowing it to flow around his naked torso. He pushed off the post and in an instant was inside the club. New age music blared at his sensitive hearing. 

The thick, dark eyeliner on his lids and dusky blush high on his prominent cheekbones sharpened his features. The ethereal look he usually went with was nowhere to be seen tonight. He was not hunting for sex... but for something more powerful... more satisfying. 

Maxwell was sitting at a small table in the back of the club watching Lex's every movement. He flicked his tongue over his white teeth and sniffed the air. His eyes were a mixture of green and brown with flicks of yellow and his lashes were long and curly. Wavy hair the color of rich mink curled around his ears and the nape of his neck; similar to someone Lex knew... 

Lex knew Maxwell could smell the arrogance he carried with him tonight; he would not crawl to this summons... he was still a Luthor... still proud. 

"Through that door," Maxwell said, indicating the nearly invisible entrance behind him. 

"Coming?" 

"Naw. Let's just say I'm point guard tonight." 

Lex knocked once and opened the door. The lighting inside was dim, but not dark. Haunting classical music chilled his blood as all eyes in the room turned toward him glowing softly. No one spoke as Lex stood there, undecided as to what to do next. 

"Where are our manners? Alexander Luthor?" A tall man who had been sitting alone stood and walked toward him. Tall, with deep mahogany skin and unnaturally pale hair cut in a short, business-like style, the man carried himself regally. He was wearing an expensive suit over a crimson silk tee-shirt which added to his sense of royalty. "Please... welcome to my party. My name is David." 

He held out his hand and Lex shook it. It was a strong grip, but soft-like a stuffed toy's fur. Lex shook off the strange feeling and smiled. As David led him back to his table, the others returned to their conversations. Lex looked carefully and began to notice that things weren't as they seemed when he entered. The clientele appeared softly animalistic, ignoring the interrupting stranger. 

"You are seeking your new family," David said. "We welcome you." 

Lex looked around the room and it didn't seem to him like a welcoming party. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations and slow dance, doing a pretty good job of ignoring him. 

"Yes, very warm one at that." Lex smirked as he sat next to David in the proffered chair. "I don't really remember being invited here." 

"Perhaps not formally, but the family has been calling to you. Haven't you felt it?" David sipped his coffee. 

The eyes in the now silent room were on Lex. And luminous. He ran his left hand down his chest in an attempt to keep focused on himself, the table in front of him, and David. This was silly. Someone must have slipped something to him earlier in the evening, before he arrived. He looked up and the eyes were closer now, encircling the table where he and David sat. 

"Don't you remember me? We met at a business function in London. I was quite impressed with your presence... your displays of power against your father." David walked around Lex. "Haven't you felt the pull of Mother Luna?" David asked, suddenly shirtless, sweat gleaming on his dark skin as he rubbed his nipple. He moaned softly throwing his head back. 

Lex looked up into David's glowing red eyes. For a moment, Lex thought he could see soft canine features blending with the human. He swallowed and his hand automatically reached to tease his own nipples, his gaze locked with David's. Those eyes penetrated his very existence with a lust... no, a hunger beyond his recognition. He wanted David more than he'd ever wanted anyone. Anyone. 

David suddenly tore at Lex's thin shirt as if he had claws instead of fingers. A hot, hot tongue swiped across Lex's dusky nipple, sending uncontrollable shivers throughout his eager body. Pants... they had to go. Fuck! He was going to explode.... here, in front of all these... beings. Another rip and the black leather pants were flying in two directions releasing his long, damp cock, purple with blood. Saliva flowed freely from David's lips as he wrapped them around the head of Lex's cock and sucked. And growled, adding incredible vibrations to the length of his shaft. Their audience shuddered, but Lex didn't notice because he was screaming, pulsing down David's eager throat, fists tightening in pale hair. He blacked out. 

A fullness that nearly ripped him open, woke Lex from his orgasm-entranced stupor. His hands and knees were already scraped raw from sliding back and forth on the rough wooden floor. David pumped his thick cock into Lex with increasing savageness. Scratches and nips covered his sweating, pale skin. Each time David withdrew his cock to the head, Lex sucked in a deep breath before being impaled again, shuddering in ecstasy. Never had it felt like this before. Never had he felt like he belonged as much as he did right now. David pulled him upright against his chest and lifted his body up and down on his huge cock, fucking him so deep Lex was sure he felt it in his throat. He felt David tense as he sped up, the crowd moaning and screaming within their own orgies. David bit down hard on Lex's shoulder ripping the soft flesh open, gnawing and slobbering. He came smacking his hips against Lex's ass, pulling him down to all fours again. Lex screamed. David's essence poured into Lex, scalding his already galled passage. 

Lex tried to pull away, but to no avail. David pumped Lex's limp cock until it was stiff and engorged again. Shaking his head, Lex struggled, tears running down his face. But the animalistic expertise drew another orgasm out of his abused body. David collected the milky come in his hands. 

"Welcome this man into our pack tonight as a brother," David said, holding out his arms. "Partake of him so you will know him by sight, smell, and taste." 

The pack converged around David and lapped at his hands. Tastes were exchanged with each other until all could identify Lex from far distances. The last drop was offered back to Lex. His eyes were huge as he sucked on David's index finger, his own essence tasting musky and strong. 

"Sleep, my brother. Tomorrow you will feel alive again. More alive than you have ever felt in your young life." 

* * *

"Hi, Clark," Lex said quietly as he opened the door. 

"Lex! Are you okay?" Clark grabbed the older man around the waist and hoisted him back into the penthouse apartment. "We thought you'd been kidnapped. Everyone's been looking for you." 

Lex nestled his head into Clark's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried to the soft, leather couch. He was so relaxed that Clark was sure Lex was using again. "Lex, what happened? You were gone and... the meteors were everywhere." Clark's voice trembled. "If you weren't taken, how did the meteors..." 

"I was called." Lex lapped at Clark's neck, nibbled on his Adam's apple. 

"Called?" Lex could be very distracting when he put his mind to it. Clark tried to keep his focus as Lex tugged at his t-shirt. He continued softly, "Lex, Kryptonite fragments were all over your bedroom. How did they get there?" 

Lex latched onto a small dark nipple, and Clark surged beneath him. His fingers danced lightly over the boy's muscled chest. Lex licked a trail to the neglected nipple and tongued it gently before biting down hard. Clark gasped then pushed Lex away, grabbing him by his upper arms. Hazel eyes met blue/grey neither dropping their gaze. 

"I put them there, Clark," Lex whispered. "I had a few in the safe, in a lead container of course, which needed to be delivered to the lab for disposal. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I was called. I had to go and I couldn't let you stop me." 

"You did it?" Lex made it all sound so logical, so sane. His Lex, his lover, had exposed him to deadly Kryptonite. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Clark." The truth obvious in Lex's voice. 

"Who called you... what do you mean?" Clark shook the slighter man, anger filling his voice. He couldn't believe that Lex would expose him to Kryptonite. Not if he was in his right mind... Clark remembered his own dreams from that night. Had Lex suffered a similar nightmare? Was he suffering from delusions? 

"So tired..." Lex's eyes fluttered, then closed. He went limp in Clark's arms. 

Clark carried Lex to the master suite, pulled back the covers on the bed and laid him down. The buttons of the white dress shirt were undone and Clark removed it. A nasty gash had scabbed over, but splotches of dried blood adhered to the shirt. He placed a hand on Lex's chest to feel his heartbeat and was surprised to find a covering of pale down. Clark looked closer and discovered a dusting of hair across Lex's stomach, disappearing into his slacks. Clothes were ripped from the older man. The once hairless groin was now feathered with reddish-blond pubic hair. Pale thighs and legs sported soft blond curls. 

Rubbing a trembling hand over Lex's scalp and face, Clark felt the faint nubs of a five o'clock shadow. Clark drew back in fear. Not from fear of Lex, but from fear for Lex. While the billionaire may have secretly wished for tresses since he'd lost his, something was terribly wrong. A hairless man doesn't suddenly sprout fringe from dead follicles. 

Anger dissipating, Clark crawled into bed and wrapped himself around his lover. Lex sighed in his sleep and pushed back against the hard alien body. Clark stroked the soft fuzz on Lex's stomach. Tomorrow they would make sense of this together. 

* * *

Clark woke to the sound of singing in the shower. Lex. Clark stumbled over clothes that had been left by the bed and stood in front of the clear, glass shower. He rubbed his eyes, knowing he had to clear his vision. 

"Hey, Clark," Lex called out above the noisy stream of water. "I used the shampoo you left here the last time you spent the weekend. Can you believe it? Hair." 

Clark honestly couldn't. His friend now sported over an inch of blond hair all over his scalp. More hair had filled in across his body overnight giving Lex an older, more masculine appearance. While never considering Lex's body anything less than lickable sex-on-a-stick, Clark had to admit that the fur now surrounding Lex's cock made him drool like Pavlov's dog. Clark jumped in the shower and fell to his knees, sliding his hands through the hair on Lex's chest. He paused to push hair away from a nipple with his lips so he could bite down harshly. The older man cried out and grabbed Clark's head, holding him in place. But he would have none of it as his tongue explored swirling stomach hair, pulling at it with his teeth. He nuzzled his face into the dripping, thick pubic hair, gripping Lex's hard cock in his hand. 

"God, Clark! What are you doing? And don't stop." 

Lex leaned back against the cool tile of the shower and rubbed his own aching nipples. He spread his legs to allow Clark better access. The hot water sprayed the back of Clark's head sending rivulets cascading off his face when he looked up into Lex's eyes. Clark tugged at Lex's cock and swallowed him deep into his throat. Lex moaned and jerked his hips against Clark's face. The younger man was ready and encouraged Lex to savagely fuck his throat. Clark pulled back only to swirl his tongue around the purple head of Lex's cock and dig deeply into the slit searching for his bitter cocktail. His and only his. Lex's nails dug into Clark's scalp as he threw his head back and bit his lip. Back and forth... Back and forth... Clark bobbed. He swallowed Lex with a suction that he feared would pull the older man's brains out through his cock. Lex bent over Clark's head, humping his mouth coming in deep, body-racking thrusts. 

Come kept spurting into Clark's mouth until he couldn't swallow any more. The final splashes of Lex's orgasm disappeared down the drain. The water slowly grew cool and Clark lifted Lex's still limp body out of the shower. He wrapped a thick purple towel around his lover and carefully dried him. Lex began to wake from his orgasmic stupor and smiled. 

"When can we do that again?" Lex said as he ran his fingers through Clark's dripping tresses. 

"At least not until you can walk again." Clark hugged Lex's waist. He removed the towel and turned the older man so he could see his reflection in the mirror. "What happened, Lex?" 

"I have no fucking clue." Lex rubbed the hair on his head before progressing to the thick mat of body hair. "A reversal of the meteor poisoning after so many years?" He turned to examine his back and was glad to find it bare as was his ass. He hated hairy backs and ass cheeks. 

"Hmmm." 

"Shit Clark," Lex said, running his hands down Clark's stomach. "I didn't get you off..." 

"`s okay. I was so turned on... You are so hot." Clark grinned. A sudden expression of hurt crossed Lex's face. "You were hot before, Lex. You know how I adored your body. I love you however you are." 

"I know that." Lex enveloped Clark's mouth, flicking his tongue across the boy's palate. 

They dressed in comfortable silence then walked downstairs to the kitchen. Clark turned on the automatic espresso maker which ground it's own gourmet coffee beans while Lex brought out a bowl of cut-up fruit that his cook had left in the refrigerator. Clark sat at the breakfast bar waiting for Lex to set out bowls and spoons. The espresso machine needed a few minutes to heat up. 

"I need to call Mom and Dad, they're worried. Everyone is worried Lex. We didn't know what happened to you. We thought you'd been kidnaped. You said you were called. Who called you?" Clark paused and shivered involuntarily. "And the Kryptonite. I can't believe you would use it on me." 

Lex tensed as he put the bowls on the counter. His hands dug deep into the pockets of his casual slacks. 

"I don't remember the meteors, Clark." Lex's voice was solemn. 

"But last night you said..." 

"I must have been high... or drunk." Lex paled. "Honestly, I don't remember anything after the amazing sex we had the night I returned from London. And I'll never be able to make it up to you. You're part of me and I'd never willingly hurt you." 

"Where have you gone since you've been in Metropolis?" Clark asked. The espresso machine was ready and he placed two cups under the spouts and turned it on. The thick coffee quickly dripped into the cups making double shots and Clark turned the machine off. He handed one to Lex as he returned to his place at the breakfast counter. 

"Has your Dad come up with some new procedure to restore your hair? ... something you've been working on at Cadmus?" 

"No," Lex took a sip of his coffee closing his eyes to think. "Dad wouldn't have given me the pleasure and I wouldn't have wasted the resources, except..." 

"Except what?" 

"Think about what this could do for cancer patients, Clark." Lex looked up, smiling. 

* * *

Clark made the necessary phone calls to the concerned parties. Only Lionel seemed indifferent to the whole situation. By evening Lex's hair had grown another two inches and wafted around his face in loose honey-blond curls. He'd spent the past hour researching hair care products on the Internet. He finally ordered some items with fancy ingredients and prices to match. With expedited delivery, they would arrive tomorrow. Of course, all the products were lavender scented. 

"Clark, I don't know how you can stand to use that crap you have on your hair. It doesn't have any natural ingredients. And you don't even use a conditioner." 

"You've never complained about my hair before, Lex. In fact, you're always moaning about how soft and silky it is." 

Lex frowned. "Well, it will feel even better when the new stuff arrives. Shampoos, conditioners, clarifiers, styling products, natural boar bristle brushes... Your hair will be in its best condition ever." 

"I don't want to smell like flowers all day. Chloe and Pete will just tease me." 

Lex quickly brought the order sight back online. "I can order you the same products in an unscented variety." He pushed the `order completed' button before Clark could object. "You can use the lavender scented products here and the unscented products at home." 

Already hair had created a monster. 

"I'm making an appointment for a new set of press photos," Lex announced. "They'll need to be distributed as soon as possible." 

"Why don't you just buy a page in the Daily Planet and advertise your new look while you're at it?" Clark wished he could take back the hurtful words as soon as they left his mouth. 

Lex closed his notebook computer and looked directly at Clark. "I thought you'd be happy for me..." 

Clark moved to wrap his arms around Lex's waist. "I love you any way you are. Hair, no hair, it doesn't matter to me."  
Lex pushed against Clark and had a faraway look in his eyes. His body tensed as he held his head high, sniffing Clark and the surrounding air. "I have to go." 

"Why?" Clark held his lover tightly. "I'm sorry about what I said. I know you're excited. I'm just worried about the how." 

Lex struggled. He pushed against Clark with a strength he'd never before possessed and the boy released him. Distraught, Clark followed him to the door. 

"Lex, wait!" 

He whirled around, his hand raking at Clark's face. The boy reeled as sharp nails scratched his skin and he cried out in astonishment. He felt the marks on his cheek. Fuck! He was invulnerable, damn it! 

"Leave me alone!" Lex's eyes gleamed as he left the penthouse. 

Clark ran to the bathroom to check his face. The three thin furrows were already fading when he studied himself in the mirror. How had that happened? Along with the hair, Lex must have acquired some abnormal strength. Was Lex's new condition Kryptonite inspired? The marks had vanished when he checked again. Clark had to find his lover. He rushed from the bathroom and out of the apartment. 

* * *

Lex pulled out of the garage in his black Lamborghini, tires spinning, the stink of rubber rising off the cement as he left. Lex maneuvered the car through main streets and back alleys until he stopped in front of Night Visitors and tossed the keys to the valet. His heart throbbed loudly inside his chest and his head began to spin. He must get inside. They were calling... again. 

Darkness fell early in October but the moon was nearly up, illuminating the last remnants of twilight. Lex could feel the overpowering energy emanating from the building; a siren's call could not have been more persuasive. Maxwell opened the door and Lex stepped forward. 

"No crowd tonight?" Lex asked, peering into the empty club. His heart pounded loudly; fear snaked through his stomach. 

"We're closed to the public tonight... members only." Maxwell grinned at Lex's hesitation. "Are you coming in? The pack has been awaiting your arrival. A grand celebration is being held in your honor." 

Max's features seemed more harsh tonight, but his teeth gleamed brilliantly. Lex could feel his power ghosting along his skin. Lex's new hair follicles stood up when he shuddered. He hated the unfamiliar sensation. Luthors are not afraid. But his testicles, drawn up tightly, spoke otherwise. His mind said to turn and run but his feet would not obey. Lex's very being was drawn into the energy engulfing the room and he followed Maxwell, weaving through empty tables to the heavy door at the back of the club. 

The door opened and a beautiful woman in a long diaphanous gown smiled, ushering them into the room. Tonight the room seemed larger than before. Lex's nostrils were assailed by the pungent odor of sweat, musk and... dung? The dress code tonight was very informal and he was overdressed. His new family crawled toward him, sweat glistening over their naked bodies. Lex squeezed his eyes shut as they closed in on him, generations of power pressing his mind. 

"Slowly my children, we do not want to frighten our new brother," David crooned. Tonight his blond hair fell past his shoulders, hanging to his waist. Standing, he touched Lex's cheek and stole his gaze. "There is nothing to fear." 

Lex slid into that silken voice, that soft caress. Yes, he belonged here. He slowly stripped, fell to his hands and knees and inhaled the strong scents around him. Scents deepening with lust so heavy it brought the air down around him in heavy currents. A young auburn haired female approached him and turned on her side, offering him her soft belly and furred crotch. He sniffed, nostrils flaring and licked her pubic mound. His teeth chattered in satisfaction. She whined softly in submission, moving to her hands and knees in blatant invitation. 

"She is yours." David stooped to whisper erotically into Lex's ear. "Later, you may choose other submissive females... and males if you wish." He stood and thrust his hands into the air. "The change is upon us. Mother Luna calls her precious children. You will feed with us brother. Tonight we will remain here; it is safer for your first time. At the next full moon the pack will hunt and you will be among us." 

* * *

Clark knew that Lex was inside this building. He had followed his lover but didn't actually see Lex go inside. Using his x-ray vision, Clark saw that deep within the old warehouse were nearly 20 people... or were they? Clark smashed open the outer doors to the club. It was dark inside, but his eyes adjusted quickly. He heard before he saw from the corner of his eye, a dark growling figure slowly maneuvering around him. Maxwell, the watcher, leapt onto his back snarling and slashing with gleaming claws growing long out of his hands. Clark grabbed the changing creature and threw him across the floor. Maxwell clambered to his feet, continued to hiss and slink backward into the room, twisting his body around the stacked tables and chairs. By the time he reached the entrance to the back room, Maxwell was a huge grey wolf. 

Clark stared at the creature in awe. No way did he believe in werewolves. Must be another Kryptonite mutant. Blood dripped from Clark's hands and he suddenly felt the wounds on his usually impenetrable skin. He stared in disbelief and anger. In an instant he clutched the wolf by the neck and slammed him into the cement wall. The animal slumped and stilled, blood trickled from his mouth and down the thick fur of its neck. 

Pushing the door open, Clark stepped inside the back room. The lighting was low, but lighter than the outer room. He gasped when he felt the onrush of unnatural power. The power held him against the door, immobilizing him. Never had he felt this vulnerable. Suddenly Lex cried out in agony but Clark was trapped like he was being held in Kryptonite shackles. His eyes grew wide... 

* * *

Lex screamed when the first bones in his hands and feet began to grow and curve into paw-like shapes. The howling of the others assaulted his sensitive ears as they formed points and were drawn up the sides of his skull. His ribs grew deep and his abdomen curved upward, his cock now sheathed firmly to the underside of his belly. Lex scrabbled at the floor in terror and agony. The bones in his skull began to elongate, cracking and reknitting into a hideous canine shape; his long tongue, hanging over predatory teeth, dripped thick ropes of drool. He threw his head back and the sound that escaped his throat was a long mournful howl. Thick silver fur quickly covered his form as his heels stretched to form strong limbs and his thighs thickened into wellmuscled hindquarters. He continued to howl in agony when his spine shot out several dozen inches into a thick furred tail. The transformation complete, the silver wolf lay on the floor, shivering, curled into a tight ball. 

The people in the room had also transformed. Some were changed completely into wolves like Lex and others were more combinations of wolf and human. David was a wolfman; his hands and feet still had their semi-human shape and he walked upright. But his face was long and pure canine. David knelt over Lex stroking his fur in comfort. 

"The first change is always the most painful," David said, his voice emanating from deep within his throat and not from human vocal chords. "The pack feeds now... no hunting tonight." 

A large steer was hobbled at the far end of the room, shaking its head nervously. The terrified animal bellowed when the hungry predators surrounded it, eyes gleaming. David helped Lex to all fours and led him toward the animal. He scratched along the steer's jugular indicating where Lex should rip open the animal. The part of Lex that was still human looked away in disgust, but his heart pounded in his ears. He could feel the pack's hunger and they were waiting for Lex to make his first kill. Their power overwhelmed him and he leapt for the animal's throat, ripping it open, blood spurting out as the beast screamed and fell. Writhing, the animal bled out until David ripped open the tender belly and offered the sweet entrails to Lex. The rest of the pack tore into the dead but warm carcass their muzzles gleaming with blood. 

"Lex?" 

It was Clark's voice that shattered his ultra-sensitive hearing. Looking up, blood and flesh hanging from his fangs, Lex growled. He would not share his prized meal. But the pack had surrounded Clark at the door and he slowly recognized the boy. Clark, his mate, had to be protected at all cost. He jumped from the carnage and sprinted to Clark's side. He stood his ground and wrapped his body around the boy's legs, growling. The pack backed off slightly when David positioned himself between the wolves and Lex and his mate. 

Clark's face was ashen, his body released from the pack's power. "Lex?" He touched the wolf's head and nearly crumpled to the floor. 

"Listen to me, Clark," David said softly as he stood upright to whisper in Clark's ear. "Do not move. Lex considers you his mate and will protect you to the death." 

Furious, Clark grabbed David by the furry throat, then carefully released him. "This isn't real. What kind of charade are you pulling? There is no such thing as... werewolves." 

"Fool! You know what I am!" David snarled, clutching his bruised throat. "Lex is part of the pack now, nothing can change that! I wanted you too... because you are his mate. I could not lure you to us in your dreams." David circled Clark, sniffing his crotch and ass. "There is something about you... I could not bring you across into my bloodline. The pack needs new blood... Lex is a beautiful and strong specimen. His offspring would add vitality back into our pack. Many in the pack have lost their humanity. It is my obligation as leader to correct that." 

The wolves surrounded Clark. Blood and torn pieces of their kill matted around furred faces and hung from gleaming teeth. David snarled at the encroaching creatures, some still part human, most fully canine and they retreated, hissing and slobbering. David was their Alpha and they obeyed. 

"They are restless because we are inside; I have not allowed a hunt tonight because it is Lex's first time," David hissed. 

The acrid smell of entrails and cooling gore turned Clark's stomach. "Fuck you!" Clark whirled and kicked David, sending him sprawling across the floor. "You will change him back or I will kill everyone here... including you!" 

"Impossible." David sneered, blood dripping from his fangs. 

Clark wanted to rip the creature apart but he hesitated in light of his own wounds. Somehow these mythical creatures could hurt him. Surely he wouldn't turn into one of them like in the movies. The silver wolf at his feet whined, padded to David and licked his face, quietly asking for forgiveness for Clark. A flash of gleaming claws and David raked his huge paw across Lex's neck. Lex cried out, more in subjugation than in pain. 

Clark's eyes burned in his head. The stench of singed fur filled the air as David withdrew in pain. Clark had to get Lex out of here... he would figure what to do about the pack later. There had to be a way to make Lex normal again. 

"Lycanthropes are a cursed breed; we cannot be changed back into what we once were." Maxwell approached Clark, his form reverting to that of a man-wolf. It was as if he had read Clark's thoughts. "You would have to find a gypsy descended from the line who first doomed David four hundred years ago and convince him to lift the curse. We have searched for this gypsy line all over the world, but have never found an ancestor. Lex would remain forever were should he consume human flesh; his soul forever doomed. I am the only one in this pack who has not feasted on humans. That's why I'm relegated to being the pack's watchdog and I consume the meager scraps from the kill. The others do not fully trust me. David protects me from the rest of the pack and I serve him as he sees fit." 

Clark lifted Lex into his arms... all 165 pounds of slashing, snarling fury. He kept one hand around the wolf's muzzle and backed away from Maxwell, David and the others. 

"I'm leaving with Lex. Don't try to stop me. Max, will he return to his human form when the sun rises?" 

"Yes," David answered in his stead. "But you cannot contain him. It's in his blood now. He will return to us and will change again on the next full moon. Do not fool yourself. He may appear human and go about his human routine, but he is were. Tonight we will allow him to leave with you. No power will be used to keep him here. But his blood will make him restless and he will seek us out." 

Maxwell led Clark out of the back room and into the club. Lex calmed immediately and Clark put him on the floor. The wolf trotted next to Clark as he walked toward the door. 

"Clark, my wounds upon you cannot change you into a lycanthrope. I am not completely were because I have abstained from cannibalism. Remember, no one asked for this to happen to us. We are cursed, but we also don't want to die." 

"I will never allow Lex to feed on a human being. And I will find a way to cure him no matter what it takes." 

Clark left the club with the silver wolf trotting happily by his side. 

* * *

Even though Lex trotted obediently at his side, Clark removed his belt and slid it around the wolf's neck through the buckle, forming a make-shift collar and leash. The last thing he needed was to be called down on the city's leash laws. The street was well lit, anyone driving by would be able to see them clearly. It was late, but there were still at least 9 hours of darkness left. He couldn't take Lex to the penthouse... it would raise suspicions and he didn't know how the wolf would react when he changed back into human form. He could zip off to the farm... but he couldn't put his parents in danger. 

Clark pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialed a pre-set number only to be used in extreme emergencies. 

"Yes?" The deep voice answered on the first ring. 

"Ummm, this is Clark Kent. And I have an emergency concerning Lex Luthor. I was given this number to use..." 

"What's the emergency?" The voice quickly responded, but didn't change in tone. 

"Well, it's hard to explain," Clark said, glancing down at Lex, scratching his ears. "I need to get him out of Metropolis right now." He paused when the wolf's knowing blue eyes gazed up at him. "Let's just say Lex isn't himself right now and he... we are in desperate need of help." 

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Where can I find you?" Clark recited the address of a dark, empty parking lot two blocks away and the line went dead. They continued along the street until they reached the parking lot. The wolf whined and tried to lead Clark straight ahead, but he encouraged Lex to follow him into the darkness of the lot. Clark knelt next to his friend and buried his face in the warm furry neck. 

"God, Lex... I can't even believe it's really you. I've never felt this helpless in my life. With all my powers I can't help you. But don't worry, we will fix... cure you." Clark ruffled the small ears. "You do look cute with fur, though." His throat caught at his half-hearted attempt at humor. 

Clark heard the soft whine of an engine as a jet loomed overhead and a large spotlight illuminated the black asphalt. He held on tightly to the belt restraining Lex. A Harrier II aircraft hovered overhead for a moment before making it's vertical descent. Clark wondered who would be rescuing them in such a plane. The black fighter plane set down at the far end of the lot. A tall, dark-haired man emerged, wearing a black jumpsuit with the embroidered initials BW on the front. 

Clark's legs would not move and the wolf growled as the man approached. He stopped about 10 feet in front of Clark quickly assessing the situation. 

"What's the emergency?" He demanded, arms crossed, feet set wide apart. "And where is Lex Luthor?" 

This man... he had to be Bruce Wayne, multi-millionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City, would never believe a situation that Clark barely believed himself. 

"Mr. Wayne I'm Clark Kent," Clark said extending his hand. 

Bruce ignored the gesture and stared darkly into Clark's eyes. "Yes, Lex has spoken of you. I didn't realize you were so young." His dark eyes roamed over Clark making him feel naked and vulnerable in this man's assessment. 

"I'm 18!" Clark shouted. The wolf startled and stood. "`s okay... I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. Lex told me to use the emergency number only in dire circumstances. Circumstances are very dire." 

"Go on." 

"Please believe me... it will sound impossible... but, I saw with my own eyes. I wouldn't believe myself, if..." 

Bruce stepped closer, but not close enough to touch the boy. 

"Mr. Wayne, this is Lex," Clark said miserably as he lifted his hand that held the end of the belt. The wolf grinned and wagged his tail. 

Bruce turned and walked back toward the plane, his jaw set in anger. Knowing he couldn't lose the one person who could help, Clark ran after him, Lex in tow. He grabbed Bruce's shoulder stopping him. The older man whirled and crouched, ready to strike. 

"You do that again and you may not live to regret it." Bruce's voice was low, barely audible. 

But the emotion and power was not lost on Clark. He stepped back and stooped beside the wolf. 

"If Lex has told you about me, then you must know that I would never pull a prank like this. If you're the friend he's told me so much about... then he's surely told you about me. Right now I don't care if you believe me or not. You have to get us... this wolf and me... out of here. Someplace safe. Someplace contained. I can't allow anyone to hurt him. Or him to hurt anyone." Clark stood and looked directly into Bruce's dark eyes. "Believe it or not... this is Lex..." Clark lifted his right hand and pointed toward the sky. "Full moon... see?" 

Unexpectedly, the night air was prickled by the deep laughter resonating from Bruce. "Good one, Clark. Lex is your pet wolf-dog. I'll have to admit, I've never heard a better one." He again walked toward the plane. 

Suddenly Lex growled and the fur on the nape of his neck stood up. Clark stroked the animal, trying to calm him. 

"Come on," Bruce waived, without turning back. "I won't have Lex ripping me a new one because I left his boyfriend out in the cold in his time of need. I'd sure like to know what concoction you're on. It might help me..." The rest of the sentence was lost. 

Clark caught up to Bruce and loaded Lex into the cargo hold/passenger compartment. He jumped in after and strapped himself into a comfortable swivel chair. This part of the plane looked more like Lex's private jet than a fighter plane. Four plush seats, a tiny galley, and a restroom filled in the tight space. This plane was obviously used when Bruce needed to get into tight spaces. 

The wolf whined as the plane lifted, rising straight up above Metropolis' skyline before leveling out and ascending into the night. Clark silently thanked the Gods that Bruce's friendship with Lex was unquestioning. He might not believe Clark and his wolf tale, but he'd obviously believed in the sanctity of the emergency number Lex had programmed on their phones. 

Exhaustion overcame him and Clark reached for a pillow on the seat next to him. Lex lay on the floor by his feet, snoozing. He would just relax a few minutes and think through the situation. Situation... Lex was a werewolf and that was damn more than a situation. 

Clark woke, his hand wrapped in the fur of the silver wolf at his side. 

"We've arrived at our destination," Bruce said quietly, resting his hand on Clark's shoulder. 

"Where are we?" Clark looked out the windows and saw a few shimmerings but mostly darkness. Intense darkness. 

"My home. We're now in an underground hanger for the Harrier which connects to the main house." Bruce opened the hatch and allowed Clark and the wolf to exit the plane. 

Clark looked around in amazement. This place was less like a hanger and more like a huge cave. The walls looked like they were carved out of solid granite and were at least mile high. He followed Bruce along a path illuminated with recessed lighting. It gave off a twinkling effect glowing off the faceted stone. An elderly grey-haired, well dressed man was ahead of them, working at a console in a brightly lit control room enclosed by glass. Bruce touched the intercom button. 

"I'm taking our guests upstairs, Alfred. I'll see you there when you are finished." 

"A dog, Master Bruce?" Alfred frowned. 

"Wolf... he's a wolf," Clark replied, glaring at the elderly man. 

"Oh, well then, I'm sure that makes everything right with the world." 

"Alfred," Bruce chided, chuckling. "Both the boy and his wolf are welcome in our home." 

"If you say so, Sir." Alfred returned to his complicated looking panel of lights and controls. "I shan't be long. Wolf indeed!" 

* * *

The long stone stairway led through a secret door into a library much like the one at Lex's castle. Dark woods prevailed, both on the walls and the floor. A large oriental rug woven in deep reds and blacks spread out in the center of the huge room. The bookcases themselves were rich burled walnut. The sheer multitude of volumes must outnumber Lex's 3 to 1. Clark scanned the room and saw a Grandfather clock in the far corner and a huge walnut desk set out from another corner... the one which faced the library door. Two simple black leather couches and a burgundy chair completed the furnishings. There were no bare walls for decoration and no fire burned in the fireplace. A large window designed from glass blocks allowed the barest illumination to flicker into the room. The glass blocks were meant for privacy, but Clark knew the moon was now low in the sky as dawn approached. Clark shivered at the coldness prevailing in the room. 

Bruce appeared out of the darkness offering Clark a glass of water. He motioned for the boy to sit and Clark sat on the nearest couch. The wolf sat at his feet. 

"Now, tell me what's really going on," Bruce said, leaning against the dead fireplace. "And that dog is housebroken isn't he?" 

Clark shot off the couch and stalked around the room. The wolf snarled and slinked in front of Bruce in a semi-crouch, head low, teeth gleaming. Bruce stood perfectly still but no panic showed in his eyes. 

"Lex is a wolf, not a dog Mr. Wayne! Housebroken? Hell if I know!" Clark pointed to the light outside the window. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but the sun will be up soon. Humor me and take us somewhere where this animal can change without hurting anything or anyone. Then you will believe me." 

"Okay Clark, I'll play along." Bruce led them out of the library, downstairs to a massive steel door. Bruce opened it and showed Clark and the wolf inside. "This is my gym. The exercise equipment is in another room." He pointed off to the left. 

Clark looked around at the rough-hewn stone walls and floor. Other than the occasional outcropping on the walls and a structure which resembled a 4 story building, the room was void of any equipment. The area was well-lit, with recessed lighting placed randomly in the walls and a sky-light far above. What the hell kind of exercising did Bruce do in here? 

"Now, `Lex', can't do any harm in here." Bruce scoffed, trailing his hand down the nearest edifice. 

Clark glanced at his watch. 6:50 am. "Umm, I think you better leave. Dawn will be here any minute." 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

At that moment the wolf began to whine and pant, trotting restlessly around the huge cavern. 

"I really don't know what's going to happen..." Clark caught up with the wolf and moved along side him. 

The first lightness of morning broke through the skylight and the wolf pointed his head upward and howled. Then screamed that blood-shivering scream prey make when death tears at their throat. Clark watched in horror as Lex stood on his back legs and tried to dig his claws into one wall as if trying to steady himself. The animal twisted around in agony, saliva spewing everywhere. His once deadly claws dripped with blood and began to recede into the toes, which uncurled and separated. Beautiful silver fur sloughed off the wolf's body in hunks leaving his skin raw like he had been flayed alive. 

Bruce never moved... mesmerized by the scene enacted before him. Clark stood beside the creature, but didn't touch... not knowing what to do... not wanting to hurt his friend. He didn't think Lex would attack him, but he remembered Maxwell's claws slashing across his back. 

Bones pulverized like being fed through a grinder, then reshaped, looking less canine with each sickening reformation. The wolf-creature continued to scream when it fell to the floor, now unable to stand on all fours. Shaking violently, his spine shortened and his tail, now devoid of fur, receded into the end of his vertebrae. His deep canine chest flattened out... the bones crumpled... and curved around a smaller, human heart. His hocks and paws on his hindquarters scrunched together forming feet. The changeling huddled on the floor was now more human than animal and moaning in pain. 

Clark reached out and grabbed Lex by the shoulders, but the wolf head whipped up raking his fangs deep into Clark's forearm. Clark cried out and scrambled back, continuing to watch in horror. The long, straight bones in Lex's skull seemed to pulverize and remold themselves into a round, human shape. His eye color remained blue but his black nose faded and flattened against his face as his jaw recessed; canine teeth were pushed out by human dentition. The screams pouring out of Lex were now human and even more terrifying. He lay on the cold stone floor, a man again, naked; his skin covered in blood from shedding the wolf's hide and fur. 

Clark seemed paralyzed. Bruce ran to Lex whispering softly as he approached. He tore off his shirt and wrapped it around Lex's bloody shoulders. 

"It's okay, Lex. We've got you." Bruce said soothingly. "You have hair..." He stared at Lex's tangled, bloody hair in wonder. He glanced up at Clark who was staring at his arm. It was bleeding profusely from two long and deep fang marks. "We need to get you both upstairs." 

Clark helped Bruce get Lex to his feet, but he couldn't walk on the tender new skin of the bottoms of his feet. Clark lifted Lex up into his arms and sped up the stairs and back into the library. 

"Alfred! Get the emergency medical supplies. Clark, follow me." 

Bruce led them down a dark hallway and into a surprisingly light and airy guest bedroom. The room was furnished in light oak and a ceiling to floor window occupied one entire wall. 

"Put him down here," Bruce pulled back the bed covers. Clark gently laid Lex on the bed, pushing a soft pillow behind his head. His blue eyes stared silently in shock, unseeing. Bruce touched Lex's warm wrist. 

"His pulse is about right..." 

"Master Bruce?" Alfred stuck his nose in the entranceway to the bedroom. If he was shocked by what he saw, it didn't show on his face. He entered with towels and a rather large black medical bag. "Make room please." Alfred walked between the two large men and deposited his supplies on the nightstand. "Now if one of you could fetch me some warm water..." 

"I'll get it," Bruce said and he stepped into the attached bath. 

Clark moved to the other side of the bed so Alfred could tend his patient. The young man gently held his friend's hand and watched intently as Alfred scrutinized Lex's body. Bruce returned with a basin of warm water and held it out. Alfred dipped the end of a towel in the water and carefully wiped Lex's face. He continued wetting and wringing until the water in the basin was red. 

"I'll get some more," Bruce said. 

"Why doesn't he wake up, or snap out of it?" Clark asked. 

"Master Clark... I have no experience with this... this..." Alfred looked up locking eyes with Clark. "It may be presumptive of me to speak, but..." 

"Ask," Bruce said, returning with clean water. 

"Wouldn't the ones responsible for his condition be able to offer... assistance?" One eyebrow lifted then he went back to bathing Lex's body. 

"Lex is never going back there!" Clark said. "And neither am I. We will handle this ourselves." 

"How?" Alfred inquired, his voice tightening. "Researching werewolves on the Internet?" 

"How did you know... about Lex?" Clark whispered. 

"Sir, you brought a wolf into this home and now here is Master Lex and you have no wolf. I am not as ignorant as I might look. I might also add that I've never seen this young man with a full head of hair." 

"Okay, boys," Bruce chided. "I agree with Clark. The further we can keep Lex away from them, the better off he will be." 

Clark stroked Lex's forehead and cupped his cheek. Lex's hair was now chin length and Clark swept a stray lock behind his ears. Clark looked up at Bruce. 

"The leader, David, said something about the pack taking some precautions for his first time. His first changing. Maybe this is normal. I can't imagine what we saw... how it affected him. Clark traced Lex's lips with one finger. 

"The Batman will pay a visit to David and find out how to reverse this... this problem." Bruce's voice was very deep, almost inaudible. 

Alfred had finished cleaning Lex, not finding any marks or wounds suggesting what had happened. 

"He will want a good, long shower when he wakes. I've done the best I can, but I can't get everything out of his hair. I will prepare some light soup and tea. It will be ready when he wakes." 

Clark nodded, removed his shirt and jeans and climbed in bed next to Lex, pulling him close. "He's cold." 

Bruce said nothing, but nodded then left the room. 

* * *

Lex woke to find himself engulfed by a long warm body and arms holding him tightly around his waist. Clark... Lex yawned slightly then turned in his lover's arms. Clark didn't wake but drew Lex closer to his body, throwing a leg over the older man's hip. Lex smiled. God he felt good this morning. It must have been some fabulous sex... too bad he couldn't remember it. Actually he couldn't remember last night at all. Oh... the club, Night Visitors wasn't it? Slowly, the memories trickled back. He froze; a cold sweat broke out over his skin. Clark's heat did nothing to warm him and he shivered violently. 

"Lex?" Clark opened his eyes sleepily. "Lex! You're awake." He stroked Lex up and down his back in an effort to soothe him. "It's gonna be alright." 

"The club... and everything... It was real, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, it was." Clark kissed Lex's temple and brushed his fingers along the trembling man's jaw. "What do you remember?" 

"Where are we?" Lex asked, ignoring Clark's question. For the first time, he looked into Clark's eyes but wasn't sure what he saw there. 

"Bruce Wayne's home." 

"How..." Lex pulled himself away from Clark, swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "I remember the feeling of being drawn inside the building, a sense of absolute power surrounding me." 

Clark climbed out of bed and walked around to sit next to Lex. "Alfred's gone to get you something to eat." He took Lex's hands in his. Lex's eyes grew wide. 

"What happened to your arm?" Lex stared at the angry gashes on Clark's arm that were still deep and open. 

"Oh, a couple of scratches, that's all," Clark said. 

"Don't lie to me Clark," Lex pulled away from Clark's hands and stood away from the bed. "I did that to you didn't I... How did I? You can't be hurt." Lex staggered toward the bathroom. 

"I'm okay, Lex." Clark followed him into the bathroom. 

Lex was already in the shower, steam beginning to rise. Clark yanked off his boxers and joined him. Neither spoke. Lex pulled Clark into an embrace and nuzzled his face. Lex had facial stubble now and Clark wondered at the scraping sensation across his cheek. 

"Clark, I'm not sure I want to remember..." He clutched Clark's ass and whispered, "Let me fuck you." 

Clark gasped at the strong fingers kneading his cheeks and hard cock ramming into his thigh. Lex turned Clark against the cool shower tiles with a quick twist of his body. Lex's hands roamed down Clark's neck to his chest, savagely pinching his nipples. Clark writhed and cried out, his cock slapped against the wall, throbbing with excitement. 

There was to be no foreplay here, no indulgent lingering. Clark turned his head to watch as Lex slathered his cock with shower gel. He looked bigger, thicker, thrusting out of matted pubic hair and Clark moaned in appreciation. 

"Are you ready Clark?" Lex lined himself up at Clark's entrance. "Ready for me? Ready for this?" 

He thrust inside Clark's spasming hole, pushing forcefully until his balls slapped against Clark's ass. Allowing Clark only a moment of adjustment time, Lex pulled nearly out and slammed back in the constricting hot abyss. Clark's entire body quaked with pleasure and he mumbled Lex's name over and over. His own cock raked up and down the tile wall as Lex kept slamming into him with a fervor he'd never shown before. 

"Lex... uhhhhh, so close. So clo..." Clark screamed, fingers tearing through the tile as he convulsed in ecstasy, Lex still pounding his ass. 

Lex pulled out and turned Clark to face him. The shower sprayed the come down Clark's legs while Lex pushed him to the floor. Lex turned briefly to rinse traces of excrement and soap off his hard cock. 

"Suck me!" He ordered, yanking Clark's face forward. 

Clark opened his mouth obediently... shivering in anticipation. Lex slid straight into the heat of Clark's mouth ramming the back of his throat. Clark didn't gag, but wrinkled his nose at the still unexpected tickling of Lex's pubic hair. He drew back, clamping his mouth around Lex's thick cock harder than he ever had before, allowing his teeth to scrape the underside. 

"God, yes!" Lex seethed, slightly bending over Clark's head, dragging his nails over the younger man's back. 

Nibbling the spongy head drew sobs and Clark swallowed Lex down again. Lex wailed an inhuman cry and pulsed down Clark's throat. Clark swallowed convulsively, licking and sucking the softening shaft clean. Clark released his treasure and drew Lex close when his legs crumpled. The spray began to cool and Clark lifted Lex to his feet and turned off the shower. 

"God, Clark," Lex said as Clark wrapped a huge towel around him. "I feel so alive." 

"I hope so, you wore me out." Clark teased, reaching for his own towel. 

"Yeah, right," Lex smirked. He reached up and thrust his tongue into Clark's mouth, tasting the last remnants of his own strong come. "You're mine... you're my mate forever." 

Clark paused at Lex's phrasing. "We'd better get downstairs before Bruce comes looking for us." 

"I'm already here." Bruce was lurking at the bedroom door. "I found some clothes for both of you. Lex keeps nearly a full wardrobe here for his occasional visits. Clark, I think you can wear some of mine. Come downstairs when you're dressed. Alfred has prepared breakfast and he'll be quite upset with us if it gets cold." 

"Yes, sir," Lex chuckled and reached for the cranberry dress shirt folded neatly on the bed. 

* * *

Batman glared into the darkness of the alley behind Night Visitors. He could feel the thumping base of the music when he touched the service entrance. The door was secure and he removed tools from his belt and picked the lock. He slid inside, his cape swooshing behind him. In the gloom, his eyes made out cases of liquor, beer, and snacks stacked in tidy rows on the floor and on metal shelves. The rest of the food must be kept nearer the kitchen. 

Lex and Clark had spoken of a pervading power enveloping the club, but Batman felt nothing. Nothing except his own heart beating resolutely in his chest. Did he really believe in werewolves? He believed in what he'd seen with his own eyes. 

Lex had protested when Bruce said he'd go to the club alone. Protested so vehemently that Lex was left tied up at Wayne Manor... tied up while Clark distracted him with deliciously kinky sex. Lex had no idea that Batman was making an appearance at Night Visitors while he came for the third time. 

The door from the stockroom into the club was unlocked. He opened it a sliver and peered into the large room from the end of the bar. People were dancing, sitting at tables chatting, standing at the bar drinking... nothing unusual. It was dark in his corner and he crouched, opened the door a bit wider and twisted around it, closing it behind him. Suddenly a strong hand was gripping his arm painfully. 

"And who have we here?" The bartender pulled Batman into the light. "Hey, David! We have a distinguished guest here." 

Batman was stronger than nearly anyone he knew but he couldn't break away from the Bartender's hold on him. Clark had told him that David was the owner of the club and leader of the pack. 

"Johnny, let go of our guest," David said smiling as he approached. "It's not every night that my humble club is graced by the appearance of the Batman. You're a long way from Gotham City. Are you here for business or pleasure?" 

Batman scowled and stepped away from the bar. The music stopped and all eyes were on him. Now that he was inside, goose bumps rose on his arms from something very primal hanging in the air. He didn't like the feeling. 

"I've heard about your club's activities and I'm here to see for myself." His eyes were dark slits and his voice deep. 

"Activities?" David stared back, not lowering his gaze. "Please, come sit at my table and we can discuss your concerns." 

Batman hesitated, but followed David to a nearby table. Everyone looked normal. Normal people out for an evening of innocent fun. No one looked at him, which was unusual in itself. While he was relieved that his presence didn't cause alarm among these people, his arrival usually caused quite a stir. 

"So," David said, smiling, his pale hair glowing beneath the light directly above the table. "What can I help you with?" 

"You seem to have the ability to alter a person's appearance." There, simply stated. "I see," David said, "and you've heard this where?" 

"I've seen it. A friend of mine was afflicted with an unusual condition after visiting your club." Batman placed his gloved hands on the table and leaned forward. 

"And who is this friend?" 

"Lex Luthor." 

David's expression never changed, but Batman sensed certain people moving, encircling them. 

"You better call off your minions. I'm only here to obtain help for my friend. I want to know how to restore him to his original self." 

"That's impossible," David said, waving off the others. "He is one of us now. Look around you. What we become once a month does not define our everyday lives. We are businessmen, lawyers, construction workers, housewives, teachers, politicians. None of us asked to become what we are." 

"Which is?" Batman stared intently into David's eyes. 

"I think you know the answer to that." 

"Werewolves." 

"We prefer Lycanthropes," David said quietly, taking a sip of his drink. 

"You change people against their will," Batman's voice grew angry. He wanted to grab this thing by the throat, but he swallowed his temper. "Lex was unwilling prey." 

"Yes, and I regret that. But my people need new blood. We have become less fertile through the generations. We desire and love children just like anyone else. The few children that are whelped alive are not always were. At the age of 18, the non-weres are given a choice to remain human or become pack. Few choose to stay... It is not an... ideal life that we lead." 

"Clark Kent, who was here with Lex, tells me your little celebration of Lex's new identity was quite violent." Batman said. 

"We are what we are." David shrugged. "When the power of Mother Luna fills us completely, we are not responsible." 

"What do you mean completely?" Batman straightened, crossing his arms against his chest. 

"The older ones can maintain a man-wolf stage and not completely lose their human reasoning. The young have no control and change completely as the full moon rises." 

"You mean those who have been lycanthropes longer have more control?" Batman scowled deeper. This was not looking good for his friend. 

"Yes." 

"I'm surprised you're being so straightforward with me," Batman said, eyes narrowing. "I can turn all of you over to the authorities." 

"But that would not change us. And who would believe you? Do you intend to kill every lycanthrope with a silver bullet through the heart? Including Lex? There is nothing you or anyone else can do to change things." David smiled. "Lex is one of us now. He will come to us to hunt when Mother Luna calls. He has no choice." 

"We'll lock him up so he can't." 

"You could." David agreed, nodding. "But he will go mad without the opportunity to hunt... to delight in the kill... to be one with the pack. We only hunt animals. Only a rogue who has gone mad would kill a human... it is forbidden. And we take care of anyone who goes rogue." 

All eyes were on Batman as he loomed over David. But David was not intimidated and stood, easily, confidently. 

"In two weeks time the moon's cycle will begin to call to Lex again. I'm sure his young friend can tell you how powerful that pull was. We are his family now and he belongs with us. We can keep him safe." 

"Never!" Batman whirled, leapt for the back door, and disappeared into the dark. 

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Clark stood staring into the glowing flames of the library's large stone fireplace. Tomorrow the moon would be full again and he felt helpless to protect his lover. The weeks had passed without incident. Lex seemed perfectly normal... except for the hair. But Clark's lacerations had not completely healed from the wolf's snarling bite and he was worried. He always healed unless Kryptonite was involved. 

"Tomorrow the moon will be full and already I feel the pull," Lex entered the library in his pajamas and slippers. He looked like a very young boy trembling, awakened by nightmares. "I'm already growing excited for the hunt and I'm scared shitless." He shivered and his voice cracked. "More dreams, Clark. More dreams with images I don't understand." 

Clark stepped toward Lex and he pulled his lover tightly against his chest. Lex's mop of blondstreaked hair now fell past his shoulders and Clark carded it lovingly as he walked them to the couch.  
"I was a red head as a child, why is it blond now?" Lex mused. 

"Well, when you changed, you were a white wolf with blue eyes," Clark answered. "Maybe that's why." 

"I'm not a fucking wolf!" Lex tried to get up but Clark nuzzled his cheek and kissed his temple, soothing the older man. Lex looked up at Clark and asked, "Have you called your family?" 

"Once after we got here, but I didn't tell them... you know... about you... about what happened. They're really mad at me... school and all. But you're more important to me than anything." 

Lex frowned and started to say something, but Bruce cut him off as he leaned against the library door. "You're very lucky, Lex, to be the center of his world." He almost sounded wistful. 

"Bruce... I hope we didn't wake you," Clark said. "Neither of us could sleep." He stroked his lover's sides, soothing him. 

"Would you like coffee or tea, sirs?" Alfred peeked his head into the room. He was wearing a long, grey robe over his paisley pajamas. His slippers were... 

Clark and Lex giggled at Alfred's Batman slippers, but the butler paid no mind. 

"That would be nice Alfred." Bruce glared at the young men on the couch. 

Alfred left and the giggles turned to outright laughter. The levity seemed to chase away the gloom. 

"I've been licensed and sold," Bruce sighed. "I agreed in a moment of weakness and signed the contract... As Batman of course. Alfred thought it would help my image... children were terrified of me." He shrugged. "A plush doll of Batman will be out by Christmas and I'll be sure to send a couple your way." 

"Wow, I can hardly wait," Clark smiled. "Maybe I should order extras for gifts!" 

Lex just rolled his eyes. 

* * *

David's people began to arrive outside the gates to Wayne Manor at 4 pm. Clark and Lex peered out Bruce's office window on the second story of the brooding mansion. The afternoon was cloudy and gloomy and the gathering people only added to the foreboding atmosphere. They looked like normal people standing around waiting for a sporting event or for the doors to be opened to a department store. Young, old, expensively dressed, casually dressed, barely dressed... all standing around with anticipatory expressions. 

The intercom at the front gate rang and startled Clark. Lex was restless, pacing. 

"You can't keep him from us." David's voice was sharp and cool. "It will be easier for all if he is with us." 

"Clark, I have to go." Lex kept pacing, his eyes growing wild. "I can feel them. I can feel the pull of the full moon. It's like this terrible itch that's just out of reach." He whirled to face Clark his pupils, dilated. "I'm not going to make it." 

Just then Bruce stepped into the library. He was dressed all in black. "It's time to get Lex downstairs. The room is secure and the defensive suits are ready." He walked toward the two men and looked out the window. "Our guests came all the way from Metropolis?" His eyes narrowed. "I'll load my gun with the silver bullets Alfred made." 

The crowd now totaled around 30 with more arriving every minute. David's voice came on the intercom again. 

"You have less than 30 minutes before sunset. Please, let us help Lex with the change. You will not be able to contain him this time. His strength and lust for the hunt will be too great." 

Before anyone could protest, Clark sped through the mansion and out the front door to the massive wrought iron gate. Clenching and unclenching his fists, his face menacing, he stood tall. 

"Go David. Lex is not your property. You may have turned him into... into... something not entirely human, but he doesn't belong to you." 

David walked closer to the gate and ordered the pack to retreat a few paces. He glanced first at the sky, then at his watch. 

"Go to the woods my friends," he said, softly. "I will wait for the cub." 

The others, still in human form, seemed to gallop away into the thickening fog and twilight. A few mournful howls broke the silence and trailed into the distance. 

"You knew our pack was not confined to Metropolis, didn't you?" David laughed at the obvious miscalculation on Clark's part. "You have a wound, my young friend." David sniffed the air, his eyes lingered on Clark's arm. "Interesting. I could not pierce your skin, when I attempted to make you one of us. Lex did this? Your friend... lover?" He thought for a moment. "I believe only the one selected as your mate could pierce your skin. So... will you be changing along with Lex?" 

Clark felt the unfamiliar rise of fear in his throat. No, he couldn't... wouldn't. Leaving David at the gate, he sped back inside the mansion. Bruce already had Lex downstairs in the stone exercise room. He was binding Lex in titanium cuffs and chains attached to one wall. Lex allowed it, stripped to his briefs, grey eyes determined, but his jaw trembled. A long, piercing howl shattered their ears through the intercom unit mounted on one wall of the stone enclosure. It was time. Lex shuddered. By the time Bruce turned on the surveillance monitor David was in full wolf form. The high-pitched scream that ricocheted inside the cave walls was still human, still Lex. He struggled against his shackles to no avail. Sweat streamed down his face and dripped onto his chest. His soaked hair twisted into tight cords and as he shook his head, it swung around his face like a cat-o-nine tails. 

"Why isn't he changing?" Bruce yelled above Lex's screams, stepping closer to the struggling man. 

David crouched in front of Lex before the sound of shattered glass from the skylight reached their ears. Shards of glass that had been stuck in his thick skin were pushed out, falling to the stone floor in a quiet tinkling. The wounds were healed, but his fur was matted with blood. 

Clark started toward David, but Bruce touched his arm. "Wait. Let's see what he's going to do."  
Bruce held the gun, but pointed it down. 

Clark didn't want to wait, he wanted to protect his lover, but he stayed where he was. 

David, on all fours, moved closer to Lex and sniffed. His long canine tongue licked a long swipe up Lex's thigh and Lex groaned in fear. David ripped off the sweat-damp briefs and nuzzled against Lex's limp genitals, inhaling deeply. He worked his way up Lex's body and stared into wide grey eyes, saliva dripping out of his elongated muzzle. David's canine bones cracked and quickly reformed into a man-wolf state. 

"He is not like us," David said turning toward Clark and Bruce. He trailed a long claw down Lex's side, barely breaking the skin. Lex squirmed, but did not cry out. "Something has changed him." 

"Get the fuck away from him." Clark gritted his teeth and tore away from Bruce. In an instant he was standing in front of David leaning into him. 

"Lex swallowed blood and flesh from your arm," David said, standing his ground. He reeked of wet fur and blood. "You have altered the lycanthrope disease." 

Clark turned and ripped open Lex's shackles. Lex started to sway, but Clark caught him and held him upright. 

"So he's cured?" Bruce asked, stepping from the shadows. 

David took another long sniff with his man-wolf nose. "No, he is still were... just altered. The pack cannot help him now... he is your responsibility." 

David eased down on his back haunches and leapt straight up and through the open skylight. The only reminder that he'd been there at all were the shards of broken skylight scattered on the floor of the cave. 

"It's over, Lex!" Clark was exuberant. "You're not going to change." He ripped off the shackles, lifted Lex into his arms and followed Bruce up the stone stairs. 

"I want to shower." Lex didn't protest being carried into their bedroom, but batted Clark's hands away when he wanted to help him clean up. "I'll be fine." Lex smiled bravely, but not convincingly. 

"Okay. Bruce and I will wait outside." Clark shut the bathroom door. 

Clark turned to Bruce who had settled wearily into an overstuffed chair in one corner of the room. 

"Isn't it great, Bruce?" Clark flashed his toothiest smile, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

Bruce didn't answer for a few moments. When he did, he looked directly into Clark's eyes. 

"I wouldn't be so quick to say this was over. David said Lex was different. A different kind of lycanthrope... but not cured altogether." 

"I think he was trying to keep us scared," Clark said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Why?" Bruce asked. "What would he gain from that? Once he determined that Lex was different, he didn't even attempt to take him. I'm not convinced that Lex is cured." He ran his hands through his thick dark hair. 

Clark frowned. "Well, he didn't change into a wolf. To me that means he's cured." 

"I wish I felt as sure as you do." Bruce steepled his hands under his chin. 

"We'll be going home tomorrow." Clark glanced toward the bathroom door. "That is, if he's ready." 

"You two will need to work on a cover story," Bruce said. "Especially for the hair. He seems to like it too much to shave it off." 

"I'm not going to shave it off," Lex said belligerently as he stood in the doorway. He wore a long black robe and his hair was wrapped up in a towel. "I may get it cut to a reasonable length, but I like having hair." 

"I only meant that you will have to come up with a plausible explanation for the change in looks, Lex," Bruce said.  
"I think I can blame it on an experiment in one of my labs," Lex finished drying his hair and tossed the towel over the nearest towel bar. "Injuries and mutations from a botched experiment would also explain my absence for the past few weeks. And, I can always play the sympathy card if there are too many questions." A smile that didn't reflect in his eyes played upon his lips. 

"Are you up to going home tomorrow?" Clark asked eagerly. 

"I need to stop in Metropolis for a day, then we can go home," Lex said. "Bruce, do you think Alfred could prepare something for us to eat? I'm famished." 

"I'll see what he can do." Bruce stood and glanced at Clark. "I'm glad, Lex, that you seem well tonight." Bruce left the room.  
"Better than well, Lex," Clark murmured, wrapping his arms around Lex's robe-clad body. "Cured." 

"Why, though? Why didn't I change?" Lex brushed his lips across Clark's forehead. 

Clark peeled back his shirt sleeve. The marks were fading. "David sensed I was different and that when you bit me," Clark drew up Lex's head tenderly, "my blood and flesh cured you." 

"That's not exactly what he said. David said you altered the werewolf gene, curse, disease... whatever it is. He never said I was cured." 

"But you didn't change." Clark sounded petulant. 

"Why don't you call your parents and tell them you'll be home in a day or so." Lex said calmly. 

His hands wandered down Clark's chest, yanked his shirt out of his jeans and deftly unbuttoned it. His fingertips pushed the shirt back, roaming across warm, firm skin. 

"Hmmmmm," Clark moaned. He pulled the shirt off his arms and tossed it aside. 

"I want to suck you," Lex whispered, tongue swirled around Clark's puckering nipples, fingers dancing up and down Clark's spine. Lex untied his robe and let it slip off his shoulders. His now heavily muscled body pressed against Clark. 

Lex tugged at the waistband of Clark's jeans, fumbling with the button. Suddenly the button pinged against the far wall and Lex pulled down the zipper. 

"What was that?" Clark turned to look, but Lex slowly pushed him up against the nearest wall. Clark ran his hands through Lex's blond hair and tried to pull him in for a kiss. 

"Hands at your side, Clark." Lex ordered, sinking his teeth into the muscle of Clark's chest. 

Clark cried out and obliged, loving Lex's new aggressiveness and domination. Lex dipped his fingers into the waistband of Clark's briefs and slid them and the jeans down long, muscled legs. Goose bumps rippled along Clark's body and he shivered. Not from lack of warmth, but from anticipation. 

"Please..." Clark thrashed his head from side to side, thrusting his hips forward, his leaking cock bobbed in delicious invitation. 

Lex wove his fingers through Clark's mass of black pubic curls and closed around the steel shaft jacking hard. 

"Fuck! Lex!" Clark's eyes rolled back in his head. 

Lex smiled and thrust his tongue into the dark, velvet head of Clark's cock lapping at the tangy pre-come. Grasping Clark's hips, Lex nipped the soft skin of his cock, but didn't draw blood. Clark exploded into Lex's mouth, and Lex gathered every creamy drop before spitting the viscous fluid into his hand. He licked his way up Clark's body to his lips, slathering the warm come onto his own stiff prick. 

"God, I'm sorry Lex. I didn't mean to come so fast. I've never felt so much before." 

Lex's eyes gleamed. "So hot, Clark." He nuzzled Clark's cheek, then roughly pushed the boy to his stomach. 

Clark glanced back, still riding out the endorphins of his orgasm. Lex's cock was enormous, smeared with Clark's come and lined up against his quivering hole. Lex's eyes ethereal in their blue depths. A stabbing thrust and Clark screamed, digging his fingers through the carpet and into the wood beneath. He had never felt so consumed before. Lex rammed him from behind, his body hair scratching against Clark's back, but leaving no marks. Shifting position, Lex rasped his cock against Clark's prostate and the boy moaned, twitching. Impossibly, Lex slapped against the beautiful mound of ass in an ever increasing rhythm and Clark felt his own orgasm rising again. He lifted himself to his elbows and used his strength to twist them until he was on his back, gazing into Lex's face. Grinning, Lex eased out of Clark and began to stroke the long, thick length. Clark whined in objection, but Lex jerked and came in long creamy strands covering Clark's stomach. Lex collapsed on the floor; Clark, teeth clenched, his thick seed pouring out mixing with his lover's. 

* * *

Clark's erotic dream was interrupted by the insistent shaking of his shoulders. He opened one lazy eye and recognized Bruce's imposing frame. He reached for Lex, but found an empty bed. The bed covers were pushed down and Clark was lying there with a raging, morning hard on. 

"Uhhh, Bruce," Clark said, reaching for the sheet to cover his embarrassment. 

"Lex is gone, Clark." Bruce either didn't notice Clark's condition or ignored it. "Alfred said he tore out of the mansion naked and screaming." 

"How long ago?" Clark looked around for his boxers or jeans, but they were across the room near the door. 

Bruce moved to the dresser, pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and tossed them to Clark. He shimmied into them and went to get his jeans. 

"Just a few minutes. Alfred was preparing coffee and Lex broke through the front door, screaming." 

"Broke through the door? How?" 

"I would have said it was impossible," Bruce mused. "That door is reinforced with titanium. The door frame is titanium..." 

Clark pulled one panel of the drapes open. "It's still fairly dark. I've got to find him." 

"I'll go out in the Batplane," Bruce said. 

"Maybe you should stick to the streets... I'll take the sky." 

Bruce just looked at him, nodding slowly. "Do you think he's with David?" 

"I don't think so, but would you check there?" Clark put on a blue-grey long sleeve tee-shirt and laced up his boots. "He didn't change last night, so why would he go to David?" 

Bruce didn't answer. 

"You don't think he's cured." Clark's eyes grew dark. 

"Just find him," Bruce said and slipped a phone, curiously shaped like a bat, into his hand. 

Clark opened the bedroom window and paused. "What if I can't find Lex? What if..." 

Bruce's jaw clenched 

Clark could not panic. Not now. Without glancing back at Bruce, he leapt into the sky. 

* * *

His circling pattern growing ever wider, Clark was soon outside Gotham city limits flying low searching for signs of Lex. Nothing... Lex only had a 10 minute head start on them and he was on foot. Where had he gone so quickly? And why? Clark glanced up and was thankful that it would be a gloomy day. He was less likely to be spotted as he flew over the small ranches that scattered the rocky foothills surrounding Gotham on three sides. Foothills which skirted geologically young mountains running up and down the length of several states and into Canada. 

Gunfire shattered Clark's ears and pierced his thoughts. Off to the left he soared down on three men firing rifles at a huge white wolf standing bloodied over a sheep carcass, ready to charge. Clark strafed mere inches over their heads, grabbing their guns as he flew. He came to ground a few feet from the wolf and its prize. The ranchers fled the clearing, running down the hill toward their A.T.V.s... the modern shepherds' best friend. 

The wolf slunk to stand between Clark and the dead sheep, his white fur tangled with crimson, strips of flesh caught between snarling teeth. Steam rose from the carcass into the cold morning air. Clark could smell the stench of bowels ripped open... strung along the tufts of brown grass. "It's me, Lex," Clark said quietly, holding his hand out for the wolf to sniff. "I need to get you out of here." 

Lifting his muzzle, the wolf sniffed at Clark's outstretched hand. Recognition flashed in the deep blue eyes and the wolf sat, wagging his tail as he nosed his prey. The meal he was willing to share with his mate, with Clark. 

"Oh, Lex." Clark knelt, hugging his friend. "Do you understand anything that's happening to you?" Clark pulled away, blood smearing his face. 

The wolf turned and ripped out a portion of the sheep's stomach and dropped it in front of Clark. He was offering this choice morsel to his mate. His gaze went from the meat to Clark's eyes. Clark felt repulsed, but pushed it back to lay between Lex's paws. The wolf grabbed the meat and swallowed it before turning to tear more flesh from the dead animal. 

Clark sat back on his butt, arms clutching his knees. What had happened? The night of the full moon was over and Lex had morphed at dawn. He'd never heard of any stories where the werewolf changed or remained in wolf form during daylight hours. Is this how his flesh and blood had changed Lex? Was this why David said Lex wasn't one of them anymore? Then what was he? A day after werewolf? 

Lex fed as Clark contemplated their next move. He couldn't keep Lex in the city like this... hell, he couldn't even keep him at the farm like this. The local farmers, including his own father would hunt Lex down like the killer he had become. 

His stomach full, the wolf circled Clark and lay down. 

Clark reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the nearly forgotten phone. He didn't even have to dial and Bruce's voice answered. 

"Have you found him?" 

"Yes," Clark sighed, stroking Lex's thick coat. "He... he killed some rancher's sheep and they were shooting at him. I scared them away, but he's killed now, Bruce." 

"Just a sheep, Clark." Bruce's voice remained calm. "Where are you?" 

"About a hundred miles north of Gotham." Clark's voice cracked as he continued. "What do I do with him? Where can I take him? I don't know how long he'll remain in wolf form." 

"Listen Clark," Bruce said sternly. "I had a chat with our friend David. He thinks by consuming your flesh, Lex's lunar cycle has been altered." 

"How?" 

Bruce hesitated, leaving the phone dead for a few moments. 

"Bruce?" 

* * *

The cabin was small but comfortable, with plenty of game deep in the woods of Western Canada. Clark drove his SUV into the small town of Frozen Springs once a month for supplies. Out here, people kept to themselves and never nosed into his business. Out here, Clark could protect his lover, his mate, forever. 

Clark called his parents once on the solar powered phone Bruce had given him to tell them he wouldn't be returning home... not even for a visit. Not for the foreseeable future. He couldn't leave Lex, even for a few hours, but he didn't tell his parents that. Clark hung up when Jonathan started yelling about Lex kidnapping him and that Lionel had accused Clark of kidnapping Lex. Clark smiled to himself... If they only knew. 

Actually, it wasn't so bad out here... quiet... peaceful. The days grew longer and the air was losing its chill as the first wildflowers pushed up through the still firm earth. A pot of deer stew simmered over the fire in the stone hearth. The wolf had brought down the doe two days ago and shared it with his mate. Occasionally, Lex would eat stew or other cooked food, but mostly he ate his meals raw and still warm. 

Clark sat on the front porch, checking the calendar in his head. It wouldn't be long now... a few more days. Just then, a silvery blur bounded up and licked his face, blue eyes bright, expression keen. Laughing, Clark stroked the long jaw and scratched behind the small pointed ears. Soon the next full moon would be theirs when once again Lex would be human and they could clutch desperately at each other and physically join in ecstasy. They were already joined in souls. 

End 


End file.
